


Сны и сны

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Flogging, M/M, Mini, Psychological Drama, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не все сны одинаково полезны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сны и сны

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2014

Сны – это такие маленькие яркие штуки, довольно бессмысленные. Игра отдыхающего ума, не более. Доктор знает о разуме и его играх все – или почти все, его собственный ум не знает отдыха. И сны ему раньше тоже не снились. Но все рано или поздно случается в первый раз.

Забавно, но Доктор во сне понимает, что спит. Также он понимает, что снами можно управлять – и это тоже забавно. Еще одна осознанная игра могучего разума. И в ней можно позволить себе что угодно.

В своём первом сне Доктор не сразу соображает, что происходит. Обычный день в ТАРДИС, Эми и Рори снова поссорились, и для примирения Доктор переносит их всех на планету кошек. Обычных толстеньких пушистых кошек с бантиками на шеях, кошек, которых обслуживают наноботы, следя за молоком в их мисках и чистотой лотков. 

Но потом происходит нечто, чего не должно произойти никогда – в нормальных условиях. ТАРДИС вспыхивает ярким пламенем и сгорает в считанные секунды. А наноботы рассовывают его, Рори и Эми по банкам с кошачьим кормом. Изнутри банки проштампованы маркировками и подписями: «корм витаминный с добавлением нежной Эми», «хрустящие подушечки с Рори и зеленью», «кусочки Доктора в сливочном соусе»…

Доктор открывает глаза и понимает, что лежит, свернувшись клубком, в своей кровати, а вовсе не в жестянке, пахнущей сырым мясом. В комнате висит та звенящая тишина, которая обычно бывает за секунду до пробуждения, и мучительно давит на уши. Доктор зовет ТАРДИС, она откликается мгновенно. Все в порядке. Доктор укладывается поудобнее и закрывает глаза. Путешествие на планету кошек оказалось всего лишь тем, что люди называют сном. Вот, значит, как это бывает. Теперь он будет готов ко снам.

Засыпает он почти мгновенно. И сразу же проваливается в другой сон. 

На этот раз он один. Он идет по берегу моря – свинцово-серое небо, серые волны, серый песок. Он слишком хорошо знает это место, он был здесь дважды. Далеко впереди виднеется неясная человеческая фигура в длинном плаще – мужская, судя по ширине плеч. Человек движется, но не приближается – видимо, решает Доктор, они идут в одном направлении.

Потом человек останавливается и машет Доктору рукой. Вероятно, это приветствие. Наверняка приветствие, убеждает себя Доктор и прибавляет шагу. Человек продолжает махать все отчаяннее, а потом поднимает скрещенные руки над головой. В этом знаке ошибиться невозможно: почти во всех языках жестов он означает «стоп».

Доктор понимает одно: оставлять человека он не имеет права. А осознание того, что он спит, прибавляет храбрости. Все закончится, когда он проснется.

Доктор бежит, увязая в песке по щиколотки, потом делает шаг в сторону прибоя. Там песок сырой и плотный, идти по нему гораздо проще, и вскоре Доктор узнает человека впереди. Это Джек Харкнесс.

Тот стоит, сгорбившись, широкие плечи поникли, а отсыревшая шинель обвисла и потеряла форму. Джек не поднимает голову, когда Доктор подбегает к нему.

– Ты, как обычно, не слушаешь, что тебе говорят, Доктор, – произносит он, и в углах рта его появляются горькие складки. – Я предупреждал, чтобы ты не подходил.

– Я не мог иначе, – почему-то это звучит как оправдание.

– Ну конечно. Как всегда. В этом весь ты.

– Увы.

Доктор хлопает себя по карманам сюртука. Там пусто. Ни звуковой отвертки, ни ключа от ТАРДИС – ничего. Даже интересно, на что он будет способен без привычных инструментов здесь, во сне.

– Знаешь, где мы? – Джек, прищурившись, неотрывно смотрит на серые волны с грязными барашками пены, набегающие друг на друга.

– В бухте Злого Волка?

– Это – Берег Раскаяния, Доктор.

– Как пафосно.

– Ты бросил меня. Ты бросал своих спутников. Ты предавал нас, – говорит Джек, и голос его меняется, каждое слово падает на песок каплей раскаленного металла.

Доктор опускает голову. Джек – или то, что говорит сейчас его голосом, – прав.

– Я – твое искупление за эти грехи. Идем.

Джек протягивает руку, и Доктор без колебаний вкладывает свою ладонь в его. Это странный сон, неожиданный выверт подсознания, но Доктор не боится.

Раздается еле слышный хлопок телепортации.

– …Так. Дай-ка угадаю, это – Комната Раскаяния?

– Неуместная шутка, Доктор.

Он бегло осматривается, прохаживаясь кругом. Темная просторная комната больше похожа на спортивный центр: тут и там стоят, крепятся к стенам, лежат на полу и свисают с потолка ребристые конструкции, напоминающие тренажеры. Но вряд ли Джек намерен заставить его крутить какие-нибудь педали до седьмого пота. Этот сон – плод воображения самого Доктора, и, зная себя, он уверен, что такой мелочью его подсознание не ограничится. Витающий в воздухе кисло-сладкий запах кожи, дерева и металла поддерживает его уверенность.

– Но вообще знаешь, Доктор, ты прав. В каком-то смысле это вправду комната раскаяния, умеешь же ты подбирать меткие определения.

Джек слабо и беспомощно улыбается, а потом одним слитным неуловимым движением преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и оказывается за спиной Доктора.

– До окончательной смерти у тебя осталась только одна регенерация, – шепчет на ухо Джек, и на секунду Доктор удивляется, откуда ему это известно. Ах, ну да. Сон. Не стоит об этом забывать.

– Раздевайся, – говорит Джек, отвернувшись к столу у стены и что-то на нем перебирая. – Сюртук, рубашка, бабочка… Хотя нет, бабочку можешь оставить. Подними руки. Да, вот так.

Поколебавшись, Доктор подчиняется. Это всего лишь сон, говорит он себе, и он может проснуться в любой момент, стоит только захотеть. Пока еще – не хочет.

Секунду спустя с потолка опускается одна из этих бесчисленных конструкций, вблизи оказавшаяся чем-то вроде колодок. На запястьях защелкиваются толстые браслеты, фиксируя руки Доктора высоко над головой. Настолько высоко, что ему приходится вытянуться во весь рост, чтобы стоять ровно, и даже приподняться на цыпочки. 

Джек взмахивает рукой, недлинный хлыст со свистом рассекает воздух.

– Ударов будет столько, скольких ты предал, – говорит Джек, и скорбь в его голосе неизмерима. Как будто пытка – а иначе это Доктор не может назвать – причиняет ему самому куда больше страданий. – Первое имя?

Доктор медлит. Имен много. Они теснятся в голове, перекрикивая друг друга. Наконец одно обжигает разум сильнее других. Он размыкает губы.

– Сьюзен. Сьюзен Форман.

А в следующее мгновение хлыст с оттягом проходится по его голой спине.

– Дальше.

– Барбара Райт.

Удар.

– Ян Честертон.

Удар.

– Вики Паллистер, Стивен Тейлор, Катарина. Сара, Додо, Полли…

Удар, удар, удар. Еще, еще и еще.

Они сыплются и сыплются, один за другим, а перед глазами Доктора теснятся лица. Их взгляды сияют – для него, их губы улыбаются – ему. Доктор не может сдержать слез, да и не хочет. Все справедливо.

В глазах Джека – тоже слезы.

Доктор просыпается в мокрой от пота постели. Оба сердца колотятся где-то в горле, подсознание жестоко шутит над ним. Слишком жестоко.

– Все хорошо, Доктор? Неважно выглядишь, – улыбается Эми. Доктор смотрит на нее с ужасом.

– Забудь, просто дурной сон. Переел на ночь, – наконец возвращает он улыбку.

Он как-то проживает один день, чтобы вечером на негнущихся ногах добрести до постели, рухнуть на нее не раздеваясь и погрузиться в кошмар подсознания. 

Он встречается с Джеком на том же месте. В бухте Злого Волка дует ледяной ветер, пронизывает насквозь, слепит глаза.

– Идем, – протягивает Джек руку.

Доктор может отказаться. Проснуться и как ни в чем не бывало махнуть с Эми и Рори на Вулканию, или в Сад Эдема, или в Атлантиду…

Доктор до хруста стискивает пальцы Джека.

Джейми и Виктория, Джо, Зоэ и Лиз смотрят на него с укоризной и всепрощением. Бригадир Летбридж-Стюарт с усмешкой отдает честь, Сара Джейн плачет. Доктор повисает в своих колодках, позволяя боли выкручивать суставы, оплакивает каждого из своих спутников.

Воздух в комнате похож на «Кровавую Мэри», он пахнет солью и железом, а Доктор и Джек – как два кубика льда в этом мареве. Наутро Доктор придирчиво обнюхивает себя, вертится перед зеркалом в поисках следов – но кожа пахнет кожей, потом и, разве что, самую малость помидорной ботвой. На мгновение ему чудится, будто спину украшает кровавая вязь древнего языка, он даже, кажется, может разобрать слова, но это лишь красноватые отметины заломов от сбившейся простыни. Только душа болит.

На следующую ночь все повторяется. Гарри и Лила, Романа и Нисса, Пери и Мэл приходят к Доктору прозрачными отпечатками из-под век.

– Джек, – просит Доктор, – прекрати это, прошу.

– Нет, Доктор, – Джек печально качает головой. – Это твои потери, ты должен их осознать.

– Я не выдержу.

– Ложь. Тебе снится это – конечно, ты выдержишь. Не бойся, я буду рядом.

Слова звучат изысканной издевкой, но Джек печален. Он с грустью смотрит на свои руки и на Доктора сквозь призраков, которых не видит.

Доктор просыпается, дрожа. На влажной простыне – капли крови.

– Летим! – кричит он, с отчаянной яростью накручивая рукоятки управления ТАРДИС. – Приказывай, Эми, я покажу тебе любой уголок Вселенной!

Куда угодно. Куда угодно, только бы не спать. В приключения с головой – Доктор опять убегает от ответственности. Годы идут, а он не меняется. Он боится изменений. Он боится, что не успеет измениться.

Сон настигает его, когда они с Рори и Эми возвращаются из путешествия в Венецию. 

Джек смотрит прямо и строго. Он стоит на самой кромке прибоя, и волны лижут мыски его ботинок.

– Ты опять за свое, – говорит он. Доктор отводит взгляд. – Идем.

– Нет.

– Доктор. Ты должен. Иначе ты так и будешь терять своих спутников. Кто сейчас с тобой? Как скоро ты расстанешься с ними?

С тяжелым сердцем Доктор берет Джека за руку.

– Доктор Грейс Холлоуэй, – говорит он позже через силу. И с ударом хлыста под веками взрываются воспоминания о хрупкой блондинке, которая слишком сильно любила оперу.

– Продолжай, – голос Джека немного дрожит.

– Нет.

– Да.

Джек подходит ближе, встает рядом с ним на колени. Глаза его полны боли и сострадания. Поцелуй его несет прохладу и временное облегчение. Душа его пылает так ярко, что разжигает почти потухшую было надежду в сердцах Доктора. Он позволяет Джеку целовать себя, гладить по исполосованной спине, слизывать кровь с кожи и слезы со щек – что угодно, любая пауза. Он отогревается в объятиях Джека, втягивает в себя его тепло и любовь. Безвольно подается навстречу ласкающей руке и выплескивается семенем на широкую ладонь.

– Роза, – наконец произносит Доктор после долгой паузы. – Роза Тайлер.

Ему кажется, или Джек в этот раз бьет сильнее? Доктор дергается всем телом, уходя от удара, но это бесполезно. И усилием воли Доктор вырывается из сна, а тот цепляет ледяными крючьями, держит, и откуда-то издалека, будто из-за толстой каменной стены, слышится тихий, безнадежный женский плач.

Доктор подскакивает на кровати. Спину жжет в месте удара. Он поднимает взгляд: в дверях темнеет девичья фигурка.

– Ро… – Доктор осекается.

– Ты кричал, Доктор, – говорит Эми.

– Ничего. Все хорошо, – отвечает он. – Это просто сны.

Эми кивает, но от нее веет тревогой. Доктор как можно беззаботнее машет рукой закрывающейся двери и ерзает в кровати, жаркие колючие простыни липнут к телу, едкий пот жжет кожу на спине, и до одури хочется проснуться еще раз. До одури страшно засыпать. Доктор долго смотрит не мигая в темный потолок, пока в этой темноте ему не начинает мерещиться строгое лицо Джека, слушает, как отчаянно бьется сердце ТАРДИС в унисон с его собственными, медленно успокаиваясь и успокаивая его, а потом решительно закрывает глаза. Следующее имя – особенное, и оно уже горчит на языке. До утра еще далеко.


End file.
